


宠物

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “史蒂夫已经死掉了呀。”





	宠物

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：盾冬（蛇盾x无记忆冬兵）  
分级：NC/17  
字数:1.3k

冬日战士刚经历过洗脑，疼痛和电流造成的痉挛消耗了他所有的体力，他躺在座椅上剧烈地喘息，冷汗顺着脊背流淌下来。

史蒂夫.罗杰斯抱臂站在旁边，注视着冬兵的可怜模样，心底居然弥漫出了一丝滑稽：

伤害他的东西居然也能用于让他休憩。

他走近巴奇，看着自己心爱的士兵恐惧而疲惫不堪地，试图召唤自己不应期的肌肉抵御他。

这是不对的。

罗杰斯面无表情。

巴奇永远不该害怕他。

他想了一会，侧头问自己身后的九头蛇士兵，“有什么东西能舒缓情绪吗？”

猛然被问题砸中的九头蛇士兵磕巴了好久：“什么？队长，舒缓情绪？呃，宠物怎么样？”他情不自禁地抓挠起枪托，“哦对，猫，我女儿有养猫，那一定很好。”

他悄悄地抬头打量队长的表情。

队长看起来正神游天外，没有理他。

冬日战士刚经历过洗脑，疼痛和电流造成的痉挛消耗了他所有的体力，他躺在座椅上剧烈地喘息，冷汗顺着脊背流淌下来。

一只黑色的小生物“咪呜咪呜”地叫着，吸引了他的注意力。

冬日战士疲惫地调动颈部的肌肉与它对视。

“喜欢吗？”史蒂夫.罗杰斯抱着猫走到他面前，“送你的小宠物，给它起个名字。”

“……名字？”冬兵茫然地看他，再和猫咪对视，“我……？”

“按理说，不该给你决定事物的权利。”罗杰斯坐在他身边，右手放在他后颈上，“但我决心送礼就要送完整。”

“.…..蒂夫，”声音很小，充满了害怕，不确定和犹疑。

“什么？”

“史蒂夫，”冬兵抬头看他，努力把口型摆得标准，“史蒂夫。”

罗杰斯俯视着冬日战士。

巴奇仰望着史蒂夫。

冬日战士刚经历过洗脑，疼痛和电流造成的痉挛消耗了他所有的体力，他躺在座椅上剧烈地喘息，冷汗顺着脊背流淌下来。

一只黑色的小生物“喵喵”地叫着，跃到他的身上。

冬日战士没有动，纵容它在自己身上走来走去。

“史蒂夫，”他的声音哑得厉害，“轻一点，不要闹了。”

罗杰斯拿着水瓶走到他身旁，拧开瓶盖，一手撑着冬日战士无力的身体，一手把瓶口斜在他嘴边，给他解渴。

“慢一点喝，”他的声音很轻柔，“刚痉挛过的肌肉吞咽会有点容易呛到。”

漂亮的猫“喵喵”地叫着，用头轻轻地蹭着冬日战士，钢铁与肉体的接驳处，弥漫出蛛网般的伤疤。

冬日战士狠狠地打了个哆嗦。

水被打翻了。

冬日战士刚经历过洗脑，疼痛和电流造成的痉挛消耗了他所有的体力，他躺在座椅上剧烈地喘息，冷汗顺着脊背流淌下来。

一只黑色的小生物“嗷嗷”地叫着，跳到他的身上。

冬日战士不想动。

“轻一点，不要闹了。”他翕动着干裂的嘴唇，“.…..史蒂夫。”

老猫嗷嗷地叫着，亮出没有剪过的指甲，狠狠地抓挠着冬日战士苍白的皮肤，留下一道道血痕，再快速愈合。

罗杰斯抚摸着他枯草般的头发，低头舔吻了一下他的耳朵，饶有兴致地观察他的耳尖变红。

冬日战士斜过红红的眼睛看他，艰难地抿出一个有恃无恐的微笑。

“你也乖一点。”

  
罗杰斯醒了，他打量着怀里紧紧地皱眉呓语的人，猜他在做什么噩梦。

“史蒂夫，”怀里的人念叨着，“不要叫了。”

他喜笑颜开地亲吻巴奇的额头。

“宝贝，怎么还会有史蒂夫呢？”他用甜蜜蜜的声音回复他，“史蒂夫已经死掉了呀。”

冬日战士惊慌失措地睁开了双眼，无力的手指在他的胸肌上乱抓。

罗杰斯没动，他懒洋洋地对冬日战士说：

“宝贝，轻一点，不要闹了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 控制欲超强的蛇盾真的好适合意识流短打LOL  
不管是猫，猫的年龄，宠物，还有史蒂夫这些，都有一些隐喻哦  
时间充足可以多角度多看几次  
感谢你的阅读，请给我kudos和评论


End file.
